More Obstacles for us more difficulties ahead
by missmie
Summary: Jealousy is fickle. When Masahiro can't tell people that he is dating his boyfriend it should be expected that you'll receive some love confession at some point. Because you can't say I'm dating someone without being asked who they are. Now Masahiro has to figure out how to calm down his boyfriend when an admirer becomes a little too daring?


Disclaimer: I don't own Hitorijime My Hero.

references a clip from episode 8 and vague mention of items from episode 12 in anime

note this is my first time doing bl steam so let me know how I did.

* * *

In class 2-3 one of the students named Masahiro was debating if he should skip school for the rest of the day or skip the one class that he was dreading to endure if what had been happening all day so far continues. It all started yesterday. Masahiro was heading to the shoe lockers when his phone vibrated signaling he had received a text message. He opened his phone and saw who the message was from.

_**Do you want to walk home today?**_

Masahiro smiled as he typed his reply.

_**Sure if you are able.**_

The response came right away.

_**If you're involved I'm always able. I'll meet you outside the school gate. **_

Masahiro rolled his eyes. Masahiro putting his phone in his pocket started to make his way to the shoe lockers. He exchanged his school shoes for his sneakers and exited the building making his way to the school entry gate he heard his name being called.

"Masahiro, wait, please." Came a female voice as he turned to see who it was.

It had been one of his classmates, Akuma Ishi, she then told him that she liked him and that she wouldn't hide how she felt anymore. Ishi had transferred to their high school last semester but had been in all of Masahiro's classes since kindergarten till the end of middle school. Apparently, she fell for him somewhere in between but never tried to express her feelings.

She had dated other guys since middle school, but she said she couldn't get him out of her mind. Ishi was one of the hottest girls in school but the problem was Masahiro was dating someone. His friend Kensuke's older brother, Kousuke.

As Masahiro had been making dinner while his friends were goofing off upstairs he felt the telltale sign of his boyfriend hovering behind him. Kousuke started trying to steal a kiss from younger male any chance he could as he had finished the work he had brought home with him now wanting Masahiro's attention and affection. After Kousuke had stolen his seventh kiss just as Masahiro was finishing up the last of dinner Kousuke received an exasperated peck on the lips from Masahiro in an attempt to get the older male to behave, Masahiro remembered Ishi's confessing to him. It was at that moment with gazing into his blissfully happy boyfriend's Icy blue eyes Masahiro thought of telling Kousuke about what happened but decided not to. Finals were fast approaching, and Masahiro didn't want to distract his boyfriend.

Sadly the next day as soon as Masahiro walked through the school gate Ishi had pounced on him batting her eyelashes and using every excuse to feel his arms and lean into him, Masahiro saw Kousuke at the front door luckily Ishi had moved on to asking him normal questions like what he thought of the homework due today in Japanese, when Kousuke spotted Masahiro. However, the guys did see so at the shoe locker Yamabe, Jiro, Asaya, Kensuke, and Shige confronted Masahiro.

"Alright Masa, spill we saw how Ishi was clinging to you." Commanded Shige. Sighing in defeat Masahiro led them to where they would have complete privacy.

"Alright, I wanted to tell you guys last night but with Kousuke there and finals coming up I didn't want him to get distracted and anxious. Ishi confessed to me yesterday after school."

"Wow, she's the hottest girl in the whole school and she confessed to you!" wailed Yamabe.

"She also said how she wasn't going to hide how she felt, and I guess that's what happened this morning."

"Kou, won't like this." Warned Kensuke.

"Maybe this morning was a one-time thing." Suggested Asaya.

As the guys walked into class Ishi had grabbed Masahiro's arm.

"Masahiro, you look so handsome right now why don't you take the seat next to me." she suggested leaning against his arm. "There is plenty of time before class come talk to me."

"Well, uh…." Started saying Masahiro when one of Ishi's friends joined in.

"Yeah come talk to us Masahiro, we have so many questions to ask you." Pleaded the friend. "Tsuyoshi, Kensuke, Asaya, Jiro and Fukushige are welcomed to join us too."

"Please Masahiro." Begged Ishi giving him full on puppy dog eyes. "Some of my friends have been dying to get to know some of your friends better."

"Sure, girls we'd love to." Smiled Shige whispering into Masahiro's ear. "Don't worry we'll be there to help you out."

"Come on then." Cheered the friend dragging Shige by the arm while Ishi dragged Masahiro.

As the two groups of friends conversed, Masahiro felt slightly paranoid worried that Kousuke could walk in any minute.

"So Masahiro, a lot of us have been dying to know if you're seeing anyone, after all with Kensuke and Asaya dating well a girl has to know." Purred one the girls.

"Yeah are you seeing anyone of either gender?" asked another and Masahiro could practically feel Ishi waiting to hear the answer.

"Uh, no I'm not seeing anyone." Answered Masahiro. It was a lie because he was seeing Kousuke, but he couldn't tell the girls that.

Kousuke was known as the bear killer, a man who used to beat up gangs. Here though and to the girls Masahiro's boyfriend Ooshiba Kousuke was known around school as Mr. Ooshiba, the math teacher. It was why Masahiro's relationship with Kousuke wasn't public. However, Masahiro wasn't sure how long that would last because if Ishi counited to flirt with him then there were going to be problems in the form of Ooshiba Kousuke.

As the morning went on Ishi continued to flirt with Masahiro, thankfully their English teacher let them go earlier giving them 20 minutes free until there next class, Ishi left with her friends and Masahiro and the guys went to the roof because the next class was math and Kousuke would undoubtedly notice Ishi flirting with Masahiro.

"My brother is going to freak." Whined Kensuke as he and the others were discussing Ishi.

"Oh man this is going to end so badly." Sighed Yamabe.

"She won't stop." Sighed Masahiro in defeat. "Maybe it be better if I skip Math, I could get the nurse to send me home sick. I mean Kousuke would be mad I skipped class, but it be better then if Ishi flirts with me in front of him."

"Yeah, except if she talks to her friends about you then Kousuke could find out then." Pointed out Asaya.

"Crap." Groaned Masahiro.

Hitorijime My Hero

The guys all went to their seats dreading the storm that was going to hit. As expected Ishi parted from her friends who had been nudging her in Masahiro's direction. Masahiro had a bad feeling about this seeing the look of determination in Ishi's eyes.

"Hi Masahiro." She greeted warmly.

"um, hey Ishi." Replied Masahiro as he saw Shige poke his head out into the hall probably looking out for Kousuke.

"Listen um, Masahiro I'm sorry for the way I have been acting today I know it wasn't cool of me to be shamelessly flirting with you like that and I won't do it anymore." Masahiro saw the other breath a sigh of relief as the bell rang. "But Masahiro I need to tell you that I can't resist trying this and I apologize in advance if I'm out of line doing this."

"Alright everyone let's get star-" came Kousuke's voice as he walked immediately noticing the group of girls seeming to be still standing focusing on a girl talking to Masahiro.

Before anyone could react Ishi surged forward and kissed Masahiro. Masahiro was shocked and when Ishi pulled away and quickly made her way to her seat her friends sitting down patting the blushing girl on the back then finally his brain could process what had happened. It seemed every couldn't believe what just happened, but Masahiro was more concerned about Kousuke. He looked up front and saw Kousuke's eyebrows started to twitch with a smile forced on his face. His hands crushing the material in grasp. Only one thing came to Masahiro's mind.

Crap.

Hitorijime My Hero

Masahiro was glad school was over and he didn't waste any time lingering around. This was bad, very bad. He knew if Kousuke caught him after school ended that it wouldn't matter who saw Kousuke would pounce on the blonde. He had told the others that he was going to have his phone off and wouldn't be able to make dinner for them tonight. They all understood shivering at the thought of what Kousuke would do to Masahiro if he did show up. They could stomach Mrs. Ooshiba's cooking if it meant sparing them from the horror, they would no doubt experience from a jealous Kousuke.

Masahiro was glad he was spending the next couple of nights in a hotel room as a pipe burst in the apartment next door late last night. The damage was done to the entire floor so he and his mom couldn't stay in the apartment. His mother, bless her, decided to book two sperate hotel rooms in a luxury hotel that was also super close to the school and it was being paid for by one of her extremely wealthy co-workers. His mom had room on the floor below and Masahiro was put in a luxurious suite. He had been planning to tell Kousuke at school today but then Ishi kissed him in front of his boyfriend and well it seemed better if Kousuke didn't know where to find Masahiro. He sped into the lobby making sure Kousuke didn't tail him then made his way to the elevator.

It would be best to give Kousuke some space for a while, Masahiro wasn't going out of his way in avoiding talking about what happened far from it however it be best if Kousuke was in a more reasonable state of mind. Asaya had called his sister and told her what happened and making her promise that she makes sure her husband wouldn't in any way shape or form help Kousuke hunt down Masahiro. She agreed and also agreed that it would be best to give Kousuke some space until he cools down. She and the others would talk to him if he showed up at the bar while Kensuke and the others would talk to the teacher at the house. After Math the others guarded Masahiro from any ambushes, he might get from Kousuke for the rest of the day by having at least two people with Masahiro at all times. Though every time he did catch a glimpse of his boyfriend, he saw anger, jealousy, and agitation.

Masahiro knew from past experiences that Kousuke would be sulking once he calmed down. But from the looks of it that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

Masahiro sighed as he made his way to the door of his room inserting the key card and walking in. He turned around and locked the door and even put the security chain in place. This sucked, he thought as he shuffled his way into the suite. He placed his turned off phone on the dresser seeing as it wasn't going to be used at all tonight. He took of his school uniform placing them in a pile and grabbing a plain t-shirt and a pair of shorts and putting them on. Today was Friday and Masahiro was actually kind of glad it would be a weekend, as it would've been hard sitting through math class while giving Kousuke space. Masahiro was also kind of glad because this weekend wasn't just any weekend. This weekend happens to be the weekend where he had the next week off from school. He was also off of work this week. His original plan was to spend time with Kousuke but now well he was glad the hotel had an indoor pool.

Masahiro grabbed the hotel phone and ordered room service, since his mom's friend booked him with the package having free room service. He also had free access to the spa and a lot of other amenities available. He was going to be living like a king, but he was sad that he couldn't share this experience with Kousuke. He was interrupted by a knock on the door as someone called out room service. Masahiro checked the peephole before unlocking the door and letting the staff member inside as a trolley was wheeled in. Followed by a staff member carrying a tray of food that Masahiro ordered.

"Um, I only ordered the food on the tray." He said.

"Compliments of the hotel sir." Bowed the staff member uncovering the food on the trolley and revealed four shelves filled to the brim of a wide array of cakes and desserts. Masahiro's mouth watered at the sight.

"Thank you, please you two help yourself to anything you want." Offered Masahiro startling the two staff members.

"Why thank you sir but we really shouldn't." Tried to refuse one of them, the older it seemed of the pair.

"I insist please I don't think I could be able to eat this all anyway."

"Thank you so much sir." Replied what looked like the younger of the two.

Masahiro showed the men to the door as the walked away with some of the dessert. Masahiro's smile faded as he closed the door again and proceeded to lock it again. He turned to the trolley filled with dessert and it made him want Kousuke. Masahiro walked straight to the bedroom and sat down on the king size bed and placed his head in his hands. When suddenly an idea popped into his head. He made his way over the hotel room and got the operator.

"Hi good evening I was wondering if you can direct me to Mary's bar please…. yes, I'll hold."

Hitorijime My Hero

Meanwhile while Kousuke was out on the porch eyebrows twitching much as they did in the incident the others referred to as the fiasco of the theory of girls, in reference to the time in their first year unaware of Masahiro and Kousuke dating then, when they had been talking about how they thought Masahiro's kind of girl he likes was the cute and cuddly type. They remembered how that played out.

"_The guys just made all that up." Masahiro frantically explained. _

"_I see so you don't like the cute baby animal types. It is true though you dote on Sasa then you dote on anyone else."_ _Kousuke_ _had said strolling over and piling on the food that remained on the kitchen table. As he had done so he added. "and I'm pretty sure you're the type who will spend hours on end in a pet shop." When Kousuke had strolled on to the porch after saying that leaving his food on the table in attempt to smoke. _

"_God he's mad at me." Masahiro had commented. _

"_Asaya," had whispered Kensuke to his boyfriend as it happened. "what are we going to do? Kou thinks Masa's into cuddly girls. _

All the guys remembered what had happened next. When Kousuke attempted to light his cigarette, he made his lighter shoot up a high flame causing him to yell and jump back. The same thing with the lighter had happened earlier when Kousuke had given up on calling Masahiro and went outside to try and smoke.

When Asaya's phone rang Kousuke had barreled in from the porch snatching the phone hoping it to Masahiro but gave it back as it turned out to be Ayaka and returned on the porch. Kousuke was crazy, he had gone to Masahiro's apartment only to learn that a pipe bursting in a neighbor's apartment had caused the entire floor to be forced out until it could be fixed.

Masahiro and his mom had apparently made other arrangements then being put up in a motel by the apartment owner like the rest of their neighbors. Masahiro was avoiding him, that was obvious as he didn't come over to cook dinner like he usually did and that his phone was off.

As Asaya was talking to his sister the others were gathered in the living room watching in the corner as Kousuke resumed his pacing on the porch as he attempted to smoke his twentieth cigarette but put it out before he even smoked it as it joined the other 19 to share the same fate of being lit but not have been smoked. Kousuke had given up in his failed attempts to smoke instead elected to start playing with the band on his finger thinking about the wearer of its twin and wondering what his Masahiro was doing right now.

"Asaya, what did your sister want?" asked Kensuke as his boyfriend hung up on his sister. Asaya gestured for the others to lean in so they could hear what he is about to whisper.

"Masahiro called at the bar. He discussed an idea with my sister who thinks he has a great plan. Masahiro is going to text Kousuke where he is."

"What's the plan?" asked Jiro.

"She wouldn't say." Answered Asaya just when Kousuke's phone chimed. Kousuke sped towards his phone and reading the message he received he hurried off. The boys head the front door open and close and knew Kousuke was on his way to see Masahiro.

Hitorijime My Hero

Kousuke strolled through the front door pulling out his phone as he reread the text message.

_**I don't want you to worry if you went to my apartment. Me and my mom are staying in separate rooms at the Peninsula hotel. **_

How Masahiro and his mother could afford a room in place like this was a mystery. He made his way to the front desk.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me what room Setagawa Masahiro is in?" he asked the desk attendant.

"I'm sorry sir but can I see some Identification please?" asked the woman.

"Sure." He said anxiously handing over his driver license the woman looked it over.

"Alright thank you sir. I'll go check." The woman made her way into a room behind the desk and closing the door. A few minutes later she emerged and typed something into the computer then smiled at Kousuke. "I'm sorry for making you wait, now here we go Setagawa Masahiro, staying in The Hibiya Suite on floor 22 room 10 under the reservation made by Sato Ren." Informed the woman.

"Arigato." Thanked Kousuke as he made his way to the elevator pressing the button for the 22nd floor. He wondered who this Ren person was as they could afford one of The Hibiya Suites and for over a week.

The memory of that girl kissing Masahiro played in his mind relighting the math teacher's jealousy of having someone kissing his boyfriend's lips and anger at said boyfriend avoiding him. As the elevator reached the 22nd-floor Kousuke quickly located the suite and proceeded to continuously knock on the door that was keeping him from his Masahiro.

The sound of the security chain being moved, and the click of a lock being twisted frightened Kousuke thinking Masahiro had looked through the peephole and locked the door. But that disappeared as the door handle twisted and the door opened.

Not wasting a second Kousuke barreled in the door and grabbed Masahiro the dark-haired man's eye's focused on Masahiro's face, and then Kousuke dove in kissing Masahiro with passion. Masahiro seemed to reciprocate as Kousuke felt as he went to have his tongue lick the parting in between Masahiro's lips he was surprised that hallway towards the spot his tongue was met by Masahiro's own as it was going to do the same action Kousuke was going to attempt.

Suddenly both mouths parted as both males tongues met again in between the mouths as the couple kissed mouths open but the tongue were locked in combat as they battled for dominance neither side backing down. Kousuke remembered that the door was still open and without breaking the kiss or losing the battle he closed the door behind him.

Masahiro's tongue licked the under part of Kousuke's tongue causing the teacher to moan. He was so lost in the kiss that just as one of his hands gripped his boyfriends blonde locks and as the other made its way to the blonde's right shoulder where plan was to travel down Masahiro's the back but it took a moment for Kousuke to realize that instead of feeling clothing material on his boyfriend's shoulder that he felt bare skin. His pinky finger that was splayed on the chest also didn't find the feeling of clothing covering Masahiro's chest.

Breaking the kiss Kousuke's eyes from the panting red slightly swollen kissed lips down Masahiro's neck and to Kousuke's shock he found that his boyfriend was not wearing a shirt leaving his chest completely bare, with only the ring Kosuke had given Masahiro on one hand, his usual rings on the other and around his neck the chain that he wore.

Before he could study anymore Masahiro reclaimed Kousuke's lips while backing the older man against a wall. Soon Masahiro's lips left Kousuke's and descended down the dark-haired man's neck licking along the way. Kousuke groaned as Masahiro's tongue found his pulse point. Then without warning Masahiro bit down causing Kousuke to let out a pleading moan, upon hearing the sound he had made Kousuke felt his cheeks begin to blush at the sound he had made, however as Masahiro's tongue lapped the bite mark Kousuke couldn't help but make it again.

"Ma-ma-masa ahhhhhhhhhhhhh." Moaned Kousuke as Masahiro bit his neck again in the same spot while his tongue lapped at the forming hickey. He felt his pants become constricting and tight. As one of Masahiro's hands brushed against Kousuke's ass and one finger pressed against Kousuke's hole, the math teacher felt his hip buck up at the sensation, as his body started craving Masahiro to dive into his hole and thrust into him, that want was what started driving the older male to pant. Could it be that he, Kousuke, the Bear Killer feared by neighborhood gangs, like being dominated by Masahiro? As, he felt his tie become undone and as one of Masahiro's hands began to free him of his shirt he knew right there and then that he was the uke and shy, blushing Masahiro was his Seme. As Masahiro led a rapidly becoming naked Kousuke to the bedroom and Kousuke's back hitting the bed the night filled with passion demonstrated that Kousuke was the bottom and loved every second of it.

* * *

Please leave a review on what you thought, and suggestions

follow the story in case another chapter is added because there might be more if I'm inspired but this will be marked complete

Authors Note

The hotel name and suite is based on The Peninsula Tokyo Hotel which is in Tokyo. The Hibiya Suite is one of the rooms and suites the hotel has and according to the Peninsula Tokyo hotel website all of The Hibiya Suites are located on the 22nd floor only.

As to why the front desk attendant went in the back even though she could pull up on the computer…well if I do another installment you'll find out.

I picked the name Ishi because of the meaning of the name if you want to go search for the meaning.

I might post this on archive of our own


End file.
